A Darker Destiny
by Liz Skywalker
Summary: What if Voldemort had taken Harry as a baby instead of trying to kill him?
1. Prologue

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames.   
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
Lord Voldemort was angry. He was often angry but the emotion he was feeling at   
the moment was so black that had it shown in the sky, the entire sun would be blotted out.   
Lord Voldemort smiled coldly at the thought. He could obliterate the sun. How positively   
delicious.  
  
  
"Master?" A Death Eater knelt before him.  
  
  
"What is your report?" Voldemort glanced at the kneeling form and saw it to be   
Wormtail.  
  
  
"I have the location of the Potters, Master."  
  
  
The Potters. Dumbledore's precious students. Oh, that would be lovely, and so   
delicious. Voldemort licked his lips and Wormtail shuddered in fear.  
  
  
"Very well. Give it to me."  
  
  
As Wormtail stuttered directions to his former-friends' home, Voldemort allowed   
himself another smile. Soon no one would oppose him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Green light lit up the darkened room and the mother held her son even tighter.   
The child began to cry. The mother looked in panic at the body of her husband and began   
backing into a corner to reach for something. There was another flash of green light and   
the mother's body fell, cushioning her son. The baby looked up in terror at the   
approaching figure. The baby hissed at the figure, who nearly stopped in surprise.  
  
  
"A Parselmouth? Here?" The figure asked a cowering minion. The minion said   
nothing, but looked scared. The towering figure hissed back at the baby, who looked   
surprised that someone had answered him in his private language. The baby was very   
scared of the figure. He looked like a snake that had once wrapped itself around the baby   
while he was playing in Mommy's garden. The baby had hissed at it, not sure what gave   
him the idea to, and that snake had left. The baby hoped that this snake would do the   
same. He hissed back harshly at that man and tried to crawl away, but the man scooped   
him up in long arms. "Baby Potter, what else can you do?"  
  
  
The baby squirmed in the man's arms, trying to break free. Obligingly, the man   
put him down. There were confusing noises and suddenly Baby Potter was staring at a   
large garden snake. Frightened, the baby first tried to crawl away and, when that failed,   
tried to bat the snake away. 'Look,' the baby thought at the snake. 'There are a lot of big   
people. Go play with them.' But the snake looked at him uncomprehendingly. The snake   
started to slide towards the baby again. Baby Potter screamed. The snake stopped,   
appeared to be listening to something, and then began again. The baby whimpered and   
started making soothing noises to himself. The snake appeared to be listening and then   
backed away. It disappeared in a flash of black light. The baby looked back up at the big   
man. He saw now that man had to same color hair as Daddy. "Dada?" He asked   
hopefully. The man laughed.  
  
  
"I'm not your father, Potter. Wormtail, what's this one's name?"  
  
  
"Harry, Master. Harry Potter." Wormtail cowered miserably near the door.  
  
  
"Harry Potter." The man appeared to be tasting the name. "Harry Potter. I think   
I'll keep you, young Harry." The man smiled, a horrible sight. The baby giggled as   
Voldemort picked him up and carried him out the door. Voldemort looked back at his   
minions. "Collect what this child will later need. Then burn the house and place the Dark   
Mark over it. I don't want anyone to suspect that there were any survivors." His minions   
scrambled to obey the orders. Voldemort turned back to his new son. "Well, young   
Parselmouth, your new life begins."  
  
  
The baby gurgled happily and quickly fell asleep, feeling safe in the arms of the   
Dark Lord, not knowing that his parents had just been killed, not knowing the life that   
awaited him, not knowing that destiny that Voldemort had already planned out for young   
Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That Harry is a Parselmouth from birth, among other assumptions, are all theories   
of mine and are in no way attempts to bend canon. I do that enough on my own. I don't   
need people thinking I'm bending it even more.  
  
  
  
Please review!  



	2. Introducing...Henry Riddle

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames.   
  
Comments:  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst - Thanks for the critique! Constructive criticism for once, I   
was so flattered. :) I have lots of theories. One of them is that Harry is a Parselmouth   
from birth. Dumbledore may or may not have been lying to him. He may not have known   
himself. My theory is that in canon, Voldemort knew that Harry was a Parselmouth and   
wanted to kill him for that. That theory manifests itself in lots of fics I have going right   
now, none of which are posted here. ;)   
  
Professor "Thread Killer" Junior - Unconditional love from me for being the 5th   
reviewer. :) Yeah, it makes sense. Food and sleep are good things, yes? ;) :p  
  
  
  
And, now, onto the continuing saga!   
  
****   
  
"You are going to Hogwarts," Voldemort rumbled down at the 16-year-old   
kneeling at his feet.  
  
  
"Yes, Lord." Henry said automatically. He did not allow himself to ask himself   
why Lord Voldemort wanted him to go to Hogwarts, the notoriously light school. His   
Lord commanded, Henry Riddle obeyed.  
  
  
"You will be switching with Draco Malfoy at the start of the year. Dumbledore  
has begun an exchange-student program. You will be the Durmstrang student at   
Hogwarts."  
  
  
"Yes, Lord."  
  
  
"There you will be Harry Potter." This was not surprising. Henry already went by  
that name at school. "I do not want to hear anything about you doing Dark Arts there. Do  
you understand?"  
  
  
"I do, Lord."  
  
  
Voldemort went on. "This will test your loyalty, boy. Dumbledore will be   
watching you closely and be able to see right through you. Remember, Henry, you are not  
my spy. You do not know me. Understand?"  
  
  
"Yes, Lord." Henry understood and was excited. This was his test to finally prove   
his loyalty to his Lord. If he passed, he could become a Death Eater, one of the Lord's  
close followers, He would be sent into the den of the enemy. He understood.  
  
  
"No one is to know of this."  
  
  
"Yes, Lord." Henry felt something fill him. Soon he would be able to call his  
Lord 'Master'.  
  
  
Voldemort seemed to understand what his semi-adopted son was thinking. He   
smiled slightly. "Dismissed. School starts in a month. You will receive the letter in  
two weeks."  
  
  
Henry crawled backwards until he reached the boundary. He stood, bowed, and   
walked out at a normal pace. He could hardly contain himself as he walked, somewhat   
quicker, up to his room. He had been waiting for this day for years. Finally, a chance to   
prove himself.  
  
  
Henry muttered "_Open_" in Parseltongue to the door and it opened silently. His   
two body-guard/pet serpents hissed greetings. Henry ignored them as he made way to a   
corner. The serpents usually took care of any pests in the room and while that was usually   
a good thing, this kind of magic required a sacrifice of life. Henry picked up his wand  
(Ollivanders, the only place to buy them, the Lord had said) and started a fire while  
searching the ceiling corner. Finally, he found two small spiders weaving a web in the   
furthest from the door of the eight corners. He picked them up gingerly and threw them   
into the fire.  
  
  
"_Mira Draconus!_" There was a flash and the serpents hissed in surprise and   
backed as far away from the fire as they could. The fire turned green, then purple, and   
then back to the normal red-orange. However, the fire was not crackling and jumping like   
before. It showed a perfect duplication in fire of Draco Malfoy's room and the desk he   
was sitting behind. Harry knew that a duplicate image of him standing before a fire would   
appear in Draco's fireplace.   
  
  
The fire-image of Draco looked up. "Hello, Harry." The voice always sounded  
distorted, no one knew why. The kinks hadn't quite been gotten out of the spell yet.  
  
  
Henry was grinning. "Want to go practice?"  
  
  
The image gestured at the scrolls arranged on the desk. "Homework, Harry."  
  
  
"How long until you finish?" Henry began to pace impatiently. He wanted to get   
some energy out. Draco was his closest friend and even though he couldn't tell him the   
news, Henry wanted to share his mood.  
  
  
"An hour, two." The image shrugged.  
  
  
"Meet me at the field in two hours."  
  
  
"Okay." Draco turned back to his homework.  
  
  
"_Nox Miraban_." The image faded and the fire returned to its normal shape. Henry   
went to his desk and tried to finish a Dark Arts book ("The uses of human blood in   
enchantments" by Claudius Hamlin). He found himself up and pacing again. The serpents   
looked at him and he glared back. Henry missed his old coral snakes, there had been an   
accident and they had been right in the middle of it. Henry didn't much like serpents.   
They were uppity-snakes and had to be reminded of their place. He had been tempted on   
more than one occasion to use them for a life sacrifice. However, the thought of going   
without serpentine protectors made him wince. There were many spells that could not be   
done without the willing help of a snake and Henry performed those spells daily.  
  
  
After thirty minutes Henry couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and grabbed a   
pinch of Floo Powder.  
  
  
"Where issss Massster going?"  
  
  
"Dragon Field, Tamet."  
  
  
"How long will Massster be gone?"  
  
  
"I'll be back in time for dinner." Henry rolled his eyes. His old coral snakes had   
never lectured him on not completing what he started before going out to have fun. He   
walked up to the fire. "Dragon Field!" He yelled and walked through. He found himself   
standing in a dusty fireplace of a small cottage. He grabbed a chocolate frog from a   
cabinet and his broomstick (a stolen Lightening Rod, the latest in broomstick technology)   
from a closet and headed outside. It was cold on the field, kept that way permanently by   
its location. Henry mounted his broom and kicked off. This was what he enjoyed the   
most, the freedom of flying. It was something, like talking to snakes, that he could do   
instinctively. He didn't even have to think about it. Henry flew around, enthralled as he   
always was, by the sensations. Henry noticed absently that he had flown further than he   
had expected.   
  
  
Henry stopped in midair and took out his wand. He pointed it at the air in front of   
him and said, "_Timinus_." A timepiece appeared before him and Henry saw that he would   
need to head back to meet Draco at the appointed time. Henry took one last look around   
him and headed back to the cottage. He had good timing. Barely a minute had gone by   
before Draco appeared in the fireplace.  
  
  
"Up for a game?"  
  
  
"Sure." Draco's eyes followed Henry as his friend walked to the door. "What do   
you have in mind?"  
  
  
"When I was flying, I noticed a new Muggle village cropping up."  
  
  
"Spot the Muggle?" Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
"C'mon, let's see how good your memory charms are. Hey, it'll give you a   
chance to practice."  
  
  
"And I thought I was getting away from homework." Draco grumbled. Henry   
only laughed.  
  
  
  
****   
  
Feed the author, please. I don't bite. ;) :p  
  
  
A/N: Kiss to whoever gets the "Claudius Hamlin" and "Timinus" references. ;) :p   
  
  
Next chapter: On the Hogwarts Express! :)   
  



	3. On the Hogwarts Express

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames.   
  
Comments:  
  
SasseeSam: Now, why should I give that away? ;) :p You'll find out. Coming next chapter. :)   
  
  
  
And, now, onto the continuing saga!   
  
****   
  
Harry Potter stood in King's Cross station and took a deep breath. He stepped   
forward carefully through the barrier and was only minimally surprised to find that he   
was the only one on the platform. There weren't any guards or such. If Harry had been   
plotting some Dark trick to please his Lord, there would have been nothing to stop him.   
But, Harry reminded himself, he was here as an exchange student, not as the Dark Lord's   
adopted son. He did not know Voldemort, he did not know anything more than   
Durmstrang had taught him. He was not a Parselmouth. He had even had his stolen   
Lightening Rod put away for Nan and had bought a new one. Besides, he was also an   
hour early.  
  
  
Harry checked his ticket. There was a note on it that there was a compartment   
reserved in the front for the four exchange students. Harry made his way to the front of   
the train and loaded his luggage. He looked around for the last time before entering the   
compartment and taking a seat. He leaned back and thought about how Draco had taken   
the news.  
  
  
_ The weeks had been up before Henry had even noticed their passage. The day the   
letter came, he had been sitting behind his desk, writing a report on Ulrike the Black. A   
fire had sprung to life in his room and Henry had seen Draco sitting behind a desk, eyes   
angry, and clutching a letter. At that moment, Henry's owl, a lovely black one he called   
Shachor, had flown in accompanying another owl. The other owl had dropped a letter in   
front of Henry and had flown off. Shachor had stayed and had perched on his usual spot   
on the back of Henry's chair. "Yes, Draco?" Henry had asked as he opened the letter.  
  
  
"Read your letter." Draco had said, eyes as cold as his voice.  
  
  
Henry had given him a look and then had read the contents of the letter. "So?"   
Henry had asked, affecting a bored tone. The letter contained nothing that he hadn't   
already known.  
  
  
"Did you know about this?"  
  
  
"Why are you so angry about it?" Henry had countered.  
  
  
"That's not my question. I'm asking you, Henry Riddle. Did you know about   
this?"  
  
  
"Draco, you know that either way, my answer is 'no'. You know I can't answer   
that." Henry had made his voice soothing. He hadn't wanted his only friend to be angry   
with him over something they had argued over uncountable times and that Draco had   
seemed to accept. Henry's position was such that he often received confidential   
information. He wasn't allowed to pass such information on to anyone. He had explained   
this to Draco many times in the past and Draco, every time, had said that he had   
understood.  
  
  
"Little things are one thing, Potter," Draco had stretched the name in contempt.   
"This is something entirely different."  
  
  
Henry had figured out the game. "Draco," he had said pleasantly. "Shut up."  
  
  
Draco had smiled. "Wondered how long it'd take you to say that. But, seriously,   
Harry."  
  
  
"Seriously? I'm as surprised about this as you. I didn't know Dumbledore had it   
in him."  
  
  
Draco had rolled his eyes. He had known that was the best answer he was going   
to get out of his friend.  
  
  
_ "Hello?" Harry glanced up sharply to see a tall, blonde-haired boy standing in the   
doorway. "Is this the exchange student car?"  
  
  
"Yes. Harry Potter, Durmstrang."  
  
  
"Edward Forrester, Lilton." Forrester had a distinct American accent. Harry   
recalled that Lilton was located somewhere in Michigan. Forrester sat down across from   
Harry. "What other school sent students?"  
  
  
"I heard Beaxbatons refused," Harry named the other major European school.   
"But I heard the Indian school sent someone."  
  
  
"Oh. I heard the Japanese did and the Austrian school also."  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's possible. The only information I received was who would   
be switching with me and where to go today."  
  
  
"Same here. Did you read up on Hogwarts?"  
  
  
"Somewhat." Harry had read Hogwarts: A History cover to cover-twice. "You?"  
  
  
"Slightly. Who's who and what's what in the magical world."  
  
  
"Oh. What does it say about Hogwarts?"  
  
  
"Nothing very useful. The usual facts: Who founded it, major curriculum points.   
My principal gave me extra work so that I'm caught up when I go back. We have a   
slightly different curriculum. You?"  
  
  
"The only class that isn't reciprocated at Hogwarts I made up over the summer.   
Magical Theory."  
  
  
"That's one of those I have to make up. But doesn't Durmstrang have a class on   
curse? I heard that somewhere. Hogwarts doesn't."  
  
  
"I've been exempted from curses since my fourth year."  
  
  
"Really? You're that good?"  
  
  
"Not really. I just did all the work for the rest in my summers." Technically, that   
was true.  
  
  
"Oh. I made up one course over the summer, but I didn't have time for the rest.   
History."  
  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts has history."  
  
  
"This year we would be focusing on the history of witchcraft in America, like the   
Salem debacle. The instigator, Abigail Williams, was a Parselmouth."  
  
  
"Really? I didn't know that."  
  
  
"Yes. The debacle began because her Dark Master wanted the magical world   
shaken up."  
  
  
"It worked. How do you know she was a Parselmouth?"  
"When the Aurors found her body, it was being guarded by cobras and serpents.   
That's documents proof of being able to talk to snakes."  
  
  
"Ah." They were interrupted by a knock. "Yes?"  
  
  
The door opened. "This is the exchange-student compartment?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
A small Japanese girl walked in. "I'm Asia Li, from Xenxung."  
  
  
"Harry Potter. Durmstrang."  
  
  
"Edward Forrester. Lilton."  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Who is our fourth?" Asia spoke accented, precise English.  
  
  
"I am." A gruff voice said. "I'm Boris Tsarki. Siberia."  
  
  
"That's the name of the school?" That was Edward.  
  
  
Boris smiled slightly. "No. But that is what we call it. It is cold and located in   
Siberia."  
  
  
"So, that's the Russian school, the Bulgarian school, the Japanese school, and the   
American school. Pretty good representation."  
  
  
"Yes," Boris agreed. "Very good. But I am surprised that the Brazilians didn't   
choose to attend."  
  
  
"I heard that their school had not bothered to make sure that their students could   
speak English." That was Asia. "Foolish. We all must be able to speak multiple   
languages. How else will we communicate?"  
  
  
"Well, the Spaniards know English."  
  
  
"The Spanish and the Portuguese are doing their own version of this, or so I hear.   
Perhaps they invited the Brazilians."  
  
  
The train began to move and a blonde-haired prefect stuck his head in. "Are you   
all right in here?"  
  
  
"Yes." Harry answered for them all.  
  
  
"Great. A cart will be down in an hour or so with food. If you have any problems,   
the prefect's compartment is one up."  
  
  
"Thank you." The prefect left. "Boris, Asia, what do you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
  
"I have done some reading on it. I know that there are four houses and multiple   
levels. I started Hogwarts: A History, but I did not have time to finish reading it. What   
about you, Boris?"  
  
  
He smiled. "I intend to be surprised." He wiped his shaggy red hair away from his  
forehead. "I like surprises."  
  
  
"That's very Gryffindor of you." Edward said.  
  
  
"Oh! So you also read up on the Houses." Asia seemed pleased. "Which one do   
you think you'll get into?"  
  
  
"I have no idea. I wonder how they sort us into Houses. At Lilton, we have two   
dormitories and it's split by ages."  
  
  
"It's the same at Durmstrang. Except that we have different floors for different   
years. First through third are grouped together, fourth through sixth are grouped together,   
and seventh has the tower attic."  
  
  
"At Xenxung we don't have houses like here. Instead, each year has a cabin next   
to the school."  
  
  
"Apparently, Hogwarts gets enough students that it has to split a class into four   
parts. I talked to my counterpart and he said that there is a hat that you put on your head   
and it tells you what House you will be in."  
  
  
"A hat?" Asia asked, amused.  
  
  
"Yes. They call it the Sorting Hat. Unoriginal name, of course, but what do you   
expect?"  
  
  
At witch pushing a sweets car came around. "Do you want anything, dearies?"  
  
  
"Do you have chocolate frogs?" Edward reached into a bag and pulled out some   
coins.  
  
  
"Yes. Of course." The witch smiled. First minutes later the witch moved on,   
leaving the four exchange students some Galleons poorer but richer in terms of chocolate.   
Edward had 20-some chocolate frogs and was explaining the appeal behind them to a   
very amused Asia, who just wanted to see the cards.  
  
  
"Oh, can I have your doubles? I collect them." Edward had spotted Harry's stash   
of chocolate frogs.  
  
  
"Sure. I already have a full collection at home. Took me four years of searching   
just to find Agrippa." Harry handed over the card (Merlin) and munched on a frog.  
  
  
"Want a bean? I think I got a mushroom once."  
  
  
Harry took a yellowish bean. "Wonder what this one is."  
  
  
"Banana? Maybe lemon? Taste it."  
  
  
Harry ate it slowly and then had to take a drink of his butterbeer. "Yellow   
pepper."  
  
  
Boris made a face and took one. "Asparagus."  
  
  
Edward took a black one. "I got you all beat." But he wouldn't say what it was.  
  
  
Harry looked around at his new friends. He raised his butterbeer. "Vitanus," he   
toasted. Boris repeated the toast and they drank. Asia and Edward looked puzzled.  
  
  
"What is Vitanus?" Asia asked.  
  
  
"Maybe it's only an Eastern European toast." Harry said. "That's where I picked   
it up."  
  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
  
"To the continuation of the blood." Harry said. "Boris, where did you hear it?"  
  
  
Boris leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Everyone in Siberia is pureblood."  
  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's the same in Durmstrang. Are you ashamed of it?"   
He didn't lower his voice.  
  
  
"Ashamed of what?" Edward asked.  
  
  
"That Durmstrang and Siberia are entirely pureblood." Harry explained.  
  
  
"Elitist?"  
  
  
"Not exactly. Karl Durmstrang had been wounded by Muggles and he cursed the   
building so that no-one that does not have wizarding blood from a parent can enter."   
Harry shrugged. "My mother was Muggle-born. Technically, I'm pureblood. I consider   
myself half-and-half, though. About half of Durmstrang considers themselves half-and-  
half. Durmstrang does accept half-and-half wizards. However, the school itself won't let   
Muggle-borns in."  
  
  
"Siberia, too, was enchanted against Muggle-borns."  
  
  
"Besides, Durmstrang requires a basic knowledge of certain things to get in. We   
don't learn basic spells at school. It is assumed that we already know them."  
  
  
"Basic curses?"  
  
  
"That, too."  
  
  
"Are you a supporter?" Boris asked casually.  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think that Muggle-borns should be allowed to learn   
magic."  
  
  
"Oh. I thought all Durmstrang students were."  
  
  
"No. Just most of us." Harry turned to the two non-Europeans. "There's a   
proposal floating around to forbid the training of Muggle-borns, saying that we've   
replenished our numbers enough." Actually, it was a code question for being a Voldemort   
supporter. But it was to be told to all outsiders or to those who were not likely to be a   
supporter as some inane political action. Most Durmstrang students did go on to either   
work for Voldemort or at least be a supporter. It was a strange assumption of the Light   
world that only the Death Eaters served Voldemort. Of course, Voldemort never confided   
in those that served him who had not attained the Dark Mark. Henry Riddle was the sole   
exception. "Foolish, really."  
  
  
Boris added, "There's rumors that the Dark Lord is behind it."  
  
  
Edward shifted uncomfortably. "Let's not talk about that. Let's pretend that the   
war isn't coming."  
  
  
"But you do realize that the only reason for this program is to make new friends   
and come to trust each other because the Dark Lord's rise sheds suspicion on everyone?"  
Harry asked seriously.  
  
  
"Of course. But I don't like to think about it." Edward shifted again.  
  
  
"Why?" Asia asked, her face curious.  
  
  
Edward turned away from them all and took a moment before answering. When   
he did, his voice sounded like it was going to crack. "My sister...her husband..." Edward   
chocked up and couldn't continue.  
  
  
"Death Eaters?" Harry asked softly. Edward nodded.  
  
  
"They put the Dark Mark over the house. She-she had only been married one   
week. We came in to visit, saw the Mark. My mom...she fainted. 'S never been the same   
since."  
  
  
"Do you know why the Death Eaters came?"  
  
  
Edward nodded. "My sister...fell in love with a Muggle. My family, we've been   
pureblood for ages."  
  
  
"The Death Eaters must not have liked that."  
  
  
"Lately, they've been killing purebloods who married Muggles. Doing a clean up   
I suppose. Keeping the blood pure." Edward said bitterly. "But all I can think about it my   
sister. She was so happy. My cousin broke it off afterwards. He was too scared to marry   
the woman he loved."  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. And he was. He was sorry that the woman   
hadn't just been warned beforehand not to marry a Muggle. But perhaps she had been.   
There was no sorrow in Harry that Edward's sister and brother-in-law were dead. One   
was a Muggle, the other a traitor to the wizarding world.  
  
  
"'S not your fault. Thanks, though." Edward wiped his eyes angrily. "Death   
Eaters. Even the name is evil."  
  
  
"That is probably the idea." Asia handed Edward a tissue.  
  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, let's talk about something cheerful. Or," he pulled out a   
deck of cards, "let's just play Exploding Snap. You all know how?" They played the   
game until a prefect, a different one than before, poked his head in and said that they'd   
get to Hogwarts in a few minutes. They were all wearing robes already, Harry and Boris'   
outlined in fur because of the cold they knew from their schools. Asia's were made of   
silk and Edward had splurged and bought new robes. Harry had placed a color-changing   
charm on his robes and cloak so they would be black instead of red. The prefect added   
that they were to enter one of the boats with the first years to get to Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Why can't we Apparate?" Boris asked.  
  
  
"You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Harry explained lazily.  
  
  
"You can Apparate?" Edward was incredulous.  
  
  
"The age limit is 15 where I am." Harry explained.  
  
  
"14 in Russia. It's cold enough that even magical fires can go out. Apparition is   
the only way to travel."  
  
  
"Oh. It's 18 in the U.S. and Canada."  
  
  
"17 for me."  
  
  
There was a screech as the train pulled to a stop. Edward stood up and took a deep   
breath. "Hogwarts, here we come."  
  
  
****   
  
Feed the author, please. I don't bite. ;) :p  
  
  
A/N: Can someone who speaks Japanese please tell me if "Xenxung" means anything. I   
just plucked letters out to make the word and I hope I didn't just swear or something. :(  
  



	4. Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames.   
  
  
  
And, now, onto the continuing saga!   
  
****   
  
Harry's first glimpse of Hogwarts took his breath away. The school was shrouded   
in moonlight and in the glow of torches. It looked like a dream.  
  
  
"Whoa." Harry heard Edward gasp in astonishment. "It's beautiful."  
  
  
The boats bumped gently onto the shore after a few awe-filled moments. The four   
students stood quickly, shaking their heads to clear them. They stepped off the boat onto   
the shore a small distance away from the huddled first years. They watched as the first   
years were lead up to the castle, wondering what they were to do.  
  
  
There was a quick rustle behind them and the four turned as one. They had   
already developed a sort of pack mentality. There was safety in numbers, after all, and   
they were all in the same predicament. The only people they knew were each other. Harry   
and Boris had already reached for their wands when a thin man walked out of the   
shadows.  
  
  
"Are you the four exchange students?" The man asked hoarsely. The four nodded   
wordlessly. "I'm Professor Lupin. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you'll follow   
me." Lupin lead them past the front doors of Hogwarts to a side entrance. Harry   
presumed that it lead to the Great Hall. "You'll enter after the first years have their go.   
You'll be called in alphabetical order to try on the Sorting Hat." There was a noise like a   
song coming from inside the Hall. Harry strained his ears to hear. All he could make out   
was 'Hat', 'Gryffindor', home of the brave', 'Hufflepuff', 'love learning', 'Slytherin',   
and 'where dwell the cunning'. So they had missed the famed Sorting Hat song. Harry   
tried not to show his disappointment (Draco had often boasted about the song and Harry   
had been determined to see if Draco was exaggerating) and then tuned Lupin back in.   
"We've consulted your old schools and have had special schedules created for all of you   
so you can make the most of this year. You'll be able to review and edit them later on   
tonight." Suddenly the din of noise from the Hall stopped. Lupin looked over the four one   
last time. "You're on. Professor McGonagall will open the door for you." He smiled at   
them and then disappeared. Harry supposed that he had gone to sit at the teachers' table.  
  
  
Harry and the others huddled before the door so they could hear through it. Harry   
heard a voice that could only belong to Dumbledore clear his throat and begin a speech.   
"As I'm sure you all have noticed, there is a sixth year missing from each House. That is   
because this year, Hogwarts is taking part of a worldwide exchange student program.  
Dean Thomas from Gryffindor went to the American Lilton Academy for the Study of   
Magic."  
  
  
Harry nudged Edward. "You meet him?"  
  
  
"Yeah. He's nice enough, I suppose."  
  
  
Dumbledore went on. "Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff went to the   
Japanese school Xenxung Union of Magical Arts. Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw went to the   
Russian Romanov School of Mage-craft. And Draco Malfoy of Slytherin went to the   
Bulgarian Durmstrang Institute for the Study of the Magical Arts." Harry could make out   
some whispers as Dumbledore paused. Dumbledore began speaking again, voice slightly   
louder. "And we have here at Hogwarts now four exception sixth year students from the   
aforementioned schools of magic. Each will be Sorted. I ask that you welcome them as   
you would your friends who are spending a year away from Hogwarts." As if on cue, the   
great doors opened. Harry and the others stepped forward into the light and blinked. It   
was a huge hall, the size of a Quidditch field, at least. There were four long tables   
cluttered with students. At the far end was a raised dais on which sat all the teachers. An   
old man in purple robes was standing. Harry recognized him to be Dumbledore. Harry   
scanned the Head Table for familiar faces as the Hogwarts students got a good look at   
their new classmates. Harry saw Professor Lupin smiling at him from two seats down   
from Dumbledore. And then Harry's eyes rested on a face he knew all too well. He   
breathed in sharply in shock. Dumbledore's voice telling them to come forward seemed   
very distant as Harry's eyes focused on Severus Snape. Severus Snape, a Death Eater.   
One who was teaching at Hogwarts. Harry had to remind himself to blink. Damn Draco,   
Harry thought angrily. He should have given me fair warning. But, Harry realized with   
shock, Draco had no reason to think that Harry knew the Snape as a Death Eater. After   
all, Snape wasn't a regular visitor to Voldemort's palace. Harry had spent his summers   
when he was younger at Malfoy Manor. It was there that he had gotten his only glimpse   
of Severus Snape.  
  
  
_ It had been a hot summer day and Henry and Draco had come inside from   
playing Quidditch (first Henry as keeper and Draco as chaser, and then vice versa) to see   
Lucius Malfoy deep in conversation with another man. While at Voldemort's palace, the   
Death Eaters were never particular about their sleeve lengths. They didn't care if their   
sleeve was pulled up accidentally, exposing the Dark Mark. During the summer months,   
some even wore their sleeves rolled up, Dark Mart there for all to see. Some even wore it   
as a sort of badge. There was no danger to Death Eaters at Voldemort's palace. Malfoy   
Manor was a smaller version of the palace. It was the meeting place for the British Death   
Eaters. And no secrets were ever kept from Henry. He had seen Lucius' Dark Mark   
countless times and was sure that he would see it in the future. But Henry had never seen   
the man who had been speaking to Lucius. Henry had nudged Draco who had told him   
that the man was Severus Snape. The two had been eight at the time and Henry had   
already started developing a sense of who carried the Dark Mark and who were just   
minor supporters. Severus Snape had made warning bells go off in Henry Riddle's mind.   
He had been sure that this man was a Death Eater. Henry's curiosity had been so piqued   
by the man that Henry had kept thinking about him even after Draco had dragged Henry   
from the room. No outsiders, and precious few insiders, were allowed to see Henry   
Riddle. Henry had been certain of the fact that Snape carried the Mark, but he had   
wanted to make sure that his sense was correct. Henry had always had snakes with him.   
They had always been his closest friends and later on he had used their help in making   
protection spells so that no Ministry of Magic Discerners could try and conjure the image   
of Henry Riddle. Draco had let slip that Snape was spending the night so Henry had sent   
the snake to watch Snape as he bathed and prepared for bed to see if Snape carried the   
Dark Mark. The snake, named Asul, had reported back that Snape indeed carried   
Voldemort's Mark. It had been a minor victory for Henry back then, that he could tell   
who carried and who didn't.  
  
  
_ But now it was more. Snape was a Death Eater. He would know more than the   
average Light wizard. Snape would be able to spot Harry's obvious Dark talent at twenty   
paces. But Snape wasn't the Defense teacher, Harry remembered. That was Lupin.   
Maybe Snape wouldn't be looking for it and therefore would not see it. Harry could only   
hope.  
  
  
"Edward Forrester, Lilton Academy for the Study of Magic." Dumbledore's deep   
voice rang out and pulled Harry from his musings. Harry recalled that McGonagall was   
normally the one to call the new students forward. Perhaps there had been a rule change   
just for the exchange students.  
  
  
Edward walked forward and Harry watched as the American's brow furrowed in   
concentration. After a few moments, he nodded slightly.  
  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat screamed. One of the tables erupted in cheers. Harry   
supposed that was the Hufflepuff table. Harry had spotted the banners hanging over the   
tables. He was able to make out Slytherin and Gryffindor, but he had always gotten   
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw mixed up.  
  
  
"Asia Li, Xenxung Union of Magical Arts."  
  
  
Asia stepped forward and there were some wolf-whistles from the more   
appreciative of the boys in the Hall. Asia's black hair seemed to sparkle in the   
candlelight. She placed the Hat on her head and closed her eyes.  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Asia opened her eyes and smiled. The Ravenclaw table   
welcome her with open arms. Asia sat down and looked back to the two students yet to be   
Sorted.  
  
  
"Harry Potter, Durmstrang Institute for the Study of the Magical Arts."  
  
  
Harry saw Lupin shoot Dumbledore a look filled with some emotion he couldn't   
place. Snape looked angry. Dumbledore merely smiled. Harry finished his walk to the   
Hat's pedestal and put it on. He noticed that his hands were shaking slightly and   
wondered why. He had no doubts that he would get into Slytherin.  
  
  
"Harry Potter. I was wondering when your time would come to be Sorted," said a   
voice in his ear. "Now, where to put you? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are not for you, no   
indeed. That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both would serve you nicely."  
  
  
"Slytherin," Harry silently prayed. "Please, Slytherin." His nervousness had   
spread and he was filled with a slight panic. The Hat couldn't not put him into Slytherin,   
could it?  
  
  
"Slytherin, eh? Yes, you would want to be placed there, wouldn't you? I can see it   
right here. Ambition. A nice thirst to prove yourself. Your parents were both Gryffindors,   
you know."  
  
  
"Slytherin." It had become a litany. "Please. Put me in Slytherin." Perhaps it was   
the fact that he had almost no control of what would happen that made Harry shake with   
a slight panic. He _had_ to be in Slytherin. He _had_ to be.  
  
  
"That sure, are you? Slytherin would suit for the full seven years the best. But   
since you're only here for one...Gryffindor would teach you more."  
  
  
Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach and the blood fled from his face.   
"Please. Slytherin!" Harry begged desperately. How could he not be a Slytherin? He had   
been learning the Dark Arts since he was a child. How could he _not_ be a Slytherin?  
  
  
The Hat continued like it hadn't heard him. "Besides, I'm loathe to put a   
descendant of Godric in Salazar's House. He probably would not have liked that. Both of   
them, actually, wouldn't have liked that."  
  
  
Harry didn't hear the last sentence. A descendant of Godric, the Hat had called   
him. Godric. Godric Gryffindor. Harry wasn't sure if it was possible for one to be both   
deathly pale and green, but if it was, that was what he looked like. It was certainly the   
way he felt. "Tell me you're kidding. Please. Tell me you're kidding." Him, a descendant   
of Gryffindor. Voldemort was not going to like this. And that was an understatement.  
  
  
"Young man, I am quite certain that I can discern who is and who isn't a   
descendant of the one who wore me on his head for twenty years! Now, where to put you.   
Despite your obvious (and groundless, I assure you) desire to be place in Slytherin, I   
stand by my earlier decision. Yes, the best place for you would be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
Gryffindor. Harry had to remember to breathe.  
  
  
****   
  
Feed the author, please. I don't bite. ;) :p  
  
  
A/N: You can't call me cruel. :) Ok, call me cruel. But tell me so in a review. I do so love  
getting reviews. :)  
  



	5. Gryffindor

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames. Sorry it   
took so long to update. I wasn't sure where to cut it off.   
  
Comments:  
  
Sara - not telling, but to give you fair warning: I have yet to write a Dark AU in which the   
main character changes to the light side and stays that way.  
  
SasseeSam - You'll find out about Sirius in the next chapter.  
  
Kat - there's a good reason for that. You'll get description later, some slight in here, but   
mostly later. But, note that I don't say anything in the story about Harry's glasses and   
such.  
  
SoulSister - he knows who they are and a lot about them. You don't think Voldemort   
would keep Harry in the dark, do you?  
  
  
  
And, now, onto the continuing saga!   
  
****   
  
He was in Gryffindor. Oh, he was so dead. Harry could just see Voldemort's   
anger when he head of this. How could Henry Riddle be placed in Gryffindor? It   
was unimaginable. But, as Harry reminded himself, he wasn't Henry Riddle anymore. He   
was Harry Potter. And Harry Potter knew no one who would put him under the Cruciatus   
Curse multiple times for being in Gryffindor.  
  
  
Harry Potter took off the Hat and set it on its stand, his hands shaking so hard he   
almost missed it. Harry's knees knocked together hard and he had to take several deep   
breaths to calm himself. Remember, he told himself sternly, you are now a Gryffindor.   
Act like it. Be a goody-two-shoes. Smile at Dumbledore and have a groundless fear of   
anything unknown.  
  
  
Harry straightened and walked to the cheering Gryffindor table. He could almost   
feel Snape's accusing, confused glare following him as he took a seat at the far end of the   
table. Harry turned away from his age-mates and his soon-to-be-friends to watch Boris'   
Sorting.  
  
  
"Boris Tsarki, Romanov School of Mage-craft." Harry sat numbly, trying not to   
think about the confused glance Boris had shot him before putting on the Hat. Harry was   
sure Boris was trying to figure out how someone who knew 'Vitanus' and the subtle   
meanings behind semi-Dark things could be placed in Gryffindor. Harry was trying to   
figure it out himself. Was it his parents' fault or did the blame lie only in him? Was there   
any way he could have avoided being placed in Gryffindor? Was there any way he could   
pressure a switch? No, Harry told himself, sternly. No matter what House he was in, he   
was still under the same orders. Don't give yourself away. Don't betray the Lord. While   
switching to Slytherin might not go against the second, it went against the first. It would   
draw too much unwanted attention for Harry to try to switch. Or, Harry caught himself   
wondering, was he just trying to find ways for himself to stay in Gryffindor? Could it be   
that Hogwarts was already corrupting him? If so, he was in for a long year. He would not   
betray his Lord.  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Harry caught Boris' smile as Boris took off the Hat. The   
Russian jogged to the Slytherin table and sat down quickly.  
  
  
So, all the Houses were filled. Harry was glad that someone who could profit   
from the experience was in Slytherin, but he found himself wishing that he could switch   
with Boris without anybody noticing. What was he doing in Gryffindor anyway? And   
how could it teach him more than Slytherin could? Slytherin was the Dark Arts House.   
Roughly half of its graduates went on to serve Voldemort. Gryffindor, on the other hand,   
produced, on average, a half a supporter a year. As far as Harry knew, there were only   
two Gryffindor Death Eaters and one was a traitor, so he didn't count. As for the other   
Death Eater, he had risen quickly. While Harry could not doubt the Death Eater's skill, he   
wondered at what had prompted him to join Voldemort.  
  
  
"A few opening announcements, just so that you don't have to worry about giving   
me your attention later," Dumbledore's voice boomed, or, at least, that's how it seemed  
to Harry. He sat up quickly and turned his attention to his new Headmaster. "The forest   
on the grounds is still strictly forbidden. First years are reminded that they may not sneak   
in brooms." Harry noticed that some first years blushed deep red at this. "Mr. Filch has   
added several items to the list detailing those that are forbidden, the complete version of   
which can be found in his office. Aspiring pranksters should note that all Weasley's   
Wizard Wheezes products, past, present, and future, have been added to the list."   
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled briefly as he went on. "I will also take this time to remind   
some of our older students that the classrooms are not bedrooms and no sleeping is   
allowed during class. Some of our younger students should take note of that also. And,   
now, pick a tune, for the singing of our school song!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a   
stream of letters came out. Harry supposed that it was the school song's lyrics and he   
stood reluctantly with the rest of the school. He picked a fast tune and was one of the first   
to finish. Slowly, the school stopped singing, until the only two left were two boys   
standing directly opposite Harry. One had flaming red hair and was almost as tall as   
Harry. The other was shorter and had dirty-blonde hair. They were singing very slowly to   
a wedding song. Finally, they finished and everyone sat down.  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan. My final words to you are: Keep your   
socks clean and always watch your candy. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his   
hands twice and sat down. Harry turned to his plate to see the tables, before bare, now   
filled with food. He gulped down whatever liquid was in his goblet and felt it refresh him   
and clear his head.  
  
  
"Wonder why Dumbledore got through all the announcements at the beginning?"   
Harry overheard a student ask her friend, who shrugged.   
  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Harry's attention was turned back to the redhead. "Next   
to you is my little sister, Ginny." Harry turned to his right to see a red haired pretty girl   
sitting next to him. In his preoccupation he hadn't noticed who he was sitting next to.  
  
  
"Hi," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you both."  
  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan." The sandy-haired boy Harry had noticed earlier said.   
Seamus wore a silver prefect's badge.  
  
  
"Please to meet you." Harry shook Seamus' hand across the table.  
  
  
"Hermione Granger." That was the girl sitting on the other side of Ron. She, too,   
wore a prefect's badge.  
  
  
"Hi." Harry said. His eyes slid down the table as he muttered pleasantries to his   
new friends.  
  
  
"You play Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked. "I'm Captain of the Quidditch team."  
  
  
"I play." Harry said. He glanced around at the other exchange students to see how   
they were faring. Edward was deep in conversation with a short Black girl. Asia was   
laughing at a joke a freckled blonde boy had just told her and Boris was nodding gravely   
at something a fat Slytherin boy had told him.  
  
  
"What position?"  
  
  
"I can play all. I'm best at Seeker."  
  
  
Ron looked interested. "How good are you? Gryffindor hasn't had a good Seeker   
since my brother Charlie and he graduated ten years ago."  
  
  
Harry found himself warming to the conversation. All traces of worry about   
Houses vanished as he focused on his second favorite topic. Everyone loved Quidditch.   
"Ever heard of Viktor Krum?"  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
"I beat him." Harry grinned.  
  
  
Ron's face dropped. His mouth hung open and he made some clicking noises.   
Seamus reached over and shut it. "You're kidding."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"How many times you beat him?"  
  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "We're about even, actually. He's one ahead but he   
graduated before I could get another go at him. He graduated after my fourth year."  
  
  
"Your fourth year?" Ron appeared to be doing some quick math. "He was still in   
school when he played for Bulgaria?"  
  
  
"Yes. Krum's family has been Durmstrang for about twenty generations, actually.   
Krum's an all right guy, once you get to know him."  
  
  
"Were you at the Quidditch Cup? You know, to watch him play?"  
  
  
"Yes. He owed me a favor and paid it back in the form of a ticket. I sat with his   
family." Actually, Harry had gone as a Malfoy cousin and had put a color changing   
charm on his hair so he could play the part. But there was no way for Ron to check up on   
his story, so there was no harm in fabricating a different series of events.  
  
  
"Were you still there when they shot off the Dark Mark?"  
  
  
Harry cursed himself silently. He had gotten so caught up in the conversation that   
he hadn't checked himself. The Dark Mark was such a common occurrence to him that he   
had momentarily forgotten that if had been shot up at the Cup and that it would be   
strange to his new classmates. Voldemort had given Lucius instructions that at least three   
separate Muggles were to be killed in the wake of the Cup. It was amazing, really, how   
many Death Eaters held respectable jobs and had been able to get tickets. There had been   
three different Marks set off in the shape of a perfect triangle, marking the three kills. The   
Ministry had been so scared that even now, two years after, they were considering calling   
off the next one. "Yes, but we were on the far end of the Bulgarian side. We woke up   
from all the screaming. We started a fire and Flooed out of there as quickly as we could."   
He had actually been in the woods with Draco hexing running wizards. Harry had at that   
time only recently perfected a hex known as the Prism hex. The Prism hex made the   
hexed person's vision split into six different sections, each one a different color. The hex   
could not be lifted and it took 24 hours to wear off. He had shouted "_Prisimius Iye!_" and   
Draco had shouted "_Cunfundio!_" at the same time. This had had some hilarious results.   
Harry grinned as he remembered the time Draco had mispronounced the Confundus curse   
and had turned a wizard into a parakeet. Draco still wasn't sure how he had done that or   
what he had said. Harry was of the opinion, kept private, that the wizard had been an   
animagus and had turned into a parakeet to get away.  
  
  
"-broom are you on?" Ron asked.  
  
  
Harry blinked and returned to the present. "What?"  
  
  
"What broom do you fly?"  
  
  
"Oh. A Lightening Rod."  
  
  
Ron dropped his fork and the piece of steak on it, half eaten, flew off into a   
corner. "You're kidding!"  
  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "You said that already."  
  
  
"You sure this isn't all some prank?" Ron muttered, throwing a glance at a girl a   
few seats down from Harry. The girl, Harry thought her name was Lavender but he   
wasn't sure, blushed and shook her head. "You really own a Lightening Rod?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"No wonder you're a good seeker. A Lightening Rod. I'm on a Nimbus 2000 and   
consider myself lucky." Ron looked back up at Harry, a maniacal glint in his eye. "You   
wanna play for Gryffindor? With you on the team, and you beating Viktor Krum, we can   
easily beat Slytherin and win the Quidditch Cup! We haven't won since my third year   
when the Slytherin seeker got sick."  
  
  
Beat Slytherin? Harry blanched and felt sick again. He gulped down his pumpkin   
juice quickly and hoped it would calm his stomach. "Let me think about it, OK?"  
  
  
"OK." Ron shrugged but Harry could tell by his new friend's expression that the   
subject would not be dropped until Harry said yes or hexed Ron in exasperation.  
  
  
"I've heard abut the classes in Durmstrang," the blonde girl, Harry was positive   
that her name was Hermione, sitting next to Ron said quickly. "Do you really learn the   
Dark Arts?"  
  
  
"No," Harry said, grateful for the change of subject. "When people say that,   
they're really talking about Curses. Like you have Charms where you learn spells, we   
have a Curses class separate from Defense and Charms. We have another class you don't   
have called Magical Theory in which we lean how spells work. Seventh years make their   
own spells based on what they've learned. Magical Theory basically dissects spells and   
gets to the origins of the words so we can find out why they have the effect they do. Like   
why does Avada Kedavra kill you and what ancient words make up that curse.   
Understanding why and how a spell works is the first step in combating it. For example,"   
Harry took a bite of his steak and chewed it thoughtfully. "We did a unit on the   
Unforgivables. The Cruciatus Curse targets the pain centers in the brain. It makes the   
pain centers work incredibly hard and makes the body believed that it is undergoing life-  
threatening injuries and pain while nothing is actually happened to the body. To combat   
the curse, since there is no counter curse, you have to separate yourself from the pain   
centers in your brain. You have to convince yourself that since the injuries aren't there,   
you aren't feeling the pain. This works on the weaker forms. They say that those put   
under by the Dark Lord, no matter how hard they convince themselves tat they aren't   
really feeling pain, the Dark Lord can override it." Harry shivered in remembered pain.   
"But with the average wizard, you can swallow the pain so that you don't scream."  
  
  
Ron had to swallow hard and wet his lips before he could reply. "You sound like   
you're speaking from experience."  
  
  
"In fifth year Defense we're put under both the Imperius and the Cruciatus Curses   
until they barely have an affect on us."  
  
  
"Did they teach you how to stop Avada Kedavra?" The awe in Hermione's voice   
took away any sense of sarcasm that one would expect in a question that idiotic.  
  
  
"The only way to survive Avada Kedavra is to cast it first and then get out of   
there as quickly as you can."  
  
  
"They taught you the Unforgivables?" That was Ginny and she seemed   
embarrassed to be interrupting the conversation.  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "No." Voldemort had taught them to him, not Durmstrang.   
However, learning the Unforgivables _was_ on the curriculum for seventh year Advanced   
Curses.  
  
  
"I heard that Durmstrang was entirely pureblood." A sixth year girl said. Her   
name was either Lavender or Parvati, Harry remembered.  
  
  
"That's not true. About 60% are pureblood. The rest of us are half-and-half."  
  
  
"No Muggle-borns?" Hermione asked at the same time that Ron asked, "What are   
you?"  
  
  
Harry took another bite of his steak. "Technically, I could be considered   
pureblood, but my mother was Muggle-born so I consider myself half-and-half. Those   
without wizarding blood from at least one parent are unable to step inside the school. It   
will literally spit the Muggle-born out. The founder, Karl Durmstrang, had been living as   
a peasant and was caught in a Muggle war. Despite all his protests, they wounded him.   
They would have killed him if he hadn't grabbed his wand and Disapparated. Muggles   
also burned Karl Durmstrang's wife, Eva, as a witch. She was sans wand and hadn't been   
able to perform the Freezing Charm. She was burned almost to the point of death before   
her husband could get her out. So he wasn't one for Muggles. He extended that to anyone   
who was born a Muggle and enchanted the school so that it wouldn't let Muggle-borns   
in."  
  
  
"That's stupid," Hermione said. "I'm Muggle-born and I have the highest scores   
in the school."  
  
  
"Well, that wouldn't get you into Durmstrang. It would get you a few boyfriends,   
though." Hermione looked affronted so Harry quickly continued. "There are a lot of   
purebloods who only date Muggle-borns. Say you're a pureblood and you're going out   
with a pureblood girl. This girl is under pressure to live up to her family's reputation. Her  
biggest fear is that she'll embarrass her family. Some pureblood girls are also social   
climbers, only interested in how much money your family has. Muggle-borns, on the   
other hand, have nothing to live up to. They're making their own reputations and are   
more carefree, more fun to be around. They aren't worried about how things will reflect   
on their families."  
  
  
"But you said Durmstrang doesn't accept Muggle-borns."  
  
  
"It doesn't. But there are a lot of schools in Bulgaria. We're just known as the   
Bulgarian school because we're the biggest. Same with Hogwarts. There's a school about   
two hours on broomstick away. We've set up a miniature Floo Network between the   
schools. The Headmaster turns a blind eye."  
  
  
"You date Muggle-borns?"  
  
  
"Not exclusively." Not at all. But that didn't seem to be such a wise statement to   
make at the moment. "Viktor Krum, actually, only dates Muggle-borns. I think he'd like   
you." Harry shrugged. "I don't know you so I don't know if you'd like him. He has a   
thing for smart girls."  
  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm taken."  
  
  
Harry laughed. "Good, because I'm no matchmaker." And Krum wanted to be a   
Death Eater. Krum knew that he had to exorcise that taste from himself if he wanted to   
have a chance.  
  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" That was Ginny again and she seemed almost   
disappointed.  
  
  
"Not exactly. Nadia's more of a friend who's a girl. She wants to be known as   
Harry Potter's girlfriend, but I don't want to be tied to her like that. Nadia's beautiful. I   
don't want the extra duels from guys who want her for their girlfriend.  
  
  
"You people duel over girlfriends?" Ron sounded like he thought all of   
Durmstrang was nuts if they did.  
  
  
"We duel at the drop of a hat, especially if that hat's as beautiful as Nadia. Nadia   
has a way of letting all boys think they have a chance." Harry snorted. "She wouldn't get   
away with it if she wasn't such a good dueler. She's a manipulating, cold woman."  
  
  
"Malfoy would get on famous with her," Rom muttered. Harry almost laughed out   
loud. Draco and Nadia had hated each other from the moment they met. They were too   
much alike. They had had a brief fling once made from mutual hatred. After that they had   
gone back to hating each other. "And you're friends with her?"  
  
  
"She's nice enough when you set limits to your relationship. Also, she knows I'll   
hex her into next week if she goes one step out of line. I'm the unofficial Ministry official   
at Durmstrang. I keep everyone in line. It's my job to make sure that the first years aren't   
pummeled so badly that they miss class and that they learn the ropes. I also officiate at all   
duels to solve problems. And I break up fights."  
  
  
"So what are they going to do since you're here?" Ginny asked, fascinated. Harry   
supposed that he had just dug himself a little more into her hero-worship. While that   
could come in handy, Harry was sure that he was going to have reason to regret it and   
soon.  
  
  
"It won't be that bad this year since Durmstrang is hosting four new students. The   
worse of the fights won't break out. Durmstrang wants to uphold its reputation." The   
worse of the fights were between those whose families served Voldemort and those who   
didn't really want the Dark Lord to take over. While at Durmstrang, Harry had never   
been under order to not be a Voldemort supporter (that would have been both foolish and   
suicidal) so Harry had judged the fights and duels in the supporter's favor as a rule.   
However, Durmstrang wanted to make a good impression on the exchange students and   
on the Light magic world as a whole. There would be no Voldemort-based fights. Or,   
rather, there would be, but the fights would be held in private and their origins never   
explained to the exchange students. Harry was certain that Voldemort was a taboo topic   
at Hogwarts. Or, at least, the sort of Voldemort-based discussions that occurred daily at   
Durmstrang were. Harry could not imagine Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting down   
together and having a rational discussion about the use and possible overuse of the   
Unforgivables. The idea was laughable, especially the thought of Gryffindors and   
Slytherins having a rational discussion about anything. They were enemies as a rule.   
Harry stopped and tried to shy away from the obvious conclusion. He was an enemy of   
Slytherin. He was an enemy of the Dark Lord. But Harry knew he wasn't. After all,   
wasn't he the son of the Dark Lord himself? The Dark Lord was like a father to him. But  
the Dark Lord had killed Harry's father. Did Voldemort just let Harry live because the   
Harry had a use to him? I'm a Parselmouth, Harry reminded himself, and so is the Dark   
Lord. He wanted me to have a better upbringing than he did. He wouldn't kill another   
Parselmouth, not as a baby anyway. And living with Voldemort was a better way of   
growing up than what he would have had if Voldemort hadn't taken him. Right? Right,   
Harry told himself decisively. Right, and I am not going to follow this line of thought any   
longer. I may be a Gryffindor but I'm not a traitor.  
  
  
"What's Hogwarts' reputation at Durmstrang?"   
  
  
Harry suspected that Hermione had only asked that to assuage her feeling that   
Durmstrang was a den of Dark elitists and so he decided to tell her the truth, or at least,   
parts of it. "Dumbledore is held in high regard, very high regard." The reason for that   
was, of course, that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared and if   
the Dark Lord feared someone, even in the past, how much more so his supporters.   
"Hogwarts as a whole is thought of as a very stereotypical Light school. Defense is   
stressed the most and Divination is laughed at. You have no dueling class."  
  
  
"Divination is a load of rubbish."  
  
  
"You wouldn't think so if you've ever had a true Seer tell you your past, present,   
and immediate future."  
  
  
"Then you'll love Hogwarts," Parvati-or-Lavender gushed. "We have a true   
Seer."  
  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. He had about Trelawney from Draco. Apparently, she was   
an old phony who loved to see death omens. "I'm not taking Divination this year. I don't   
have the talent."  
  
  
"What are you taking instead?"  
  
  
"I don't know. I'm supposed to talk to the Headmaster tonight about my schedule.   
He's been in touch with Karkaroff, my headmaster, about classes."  
  
  
"Death Eater!" Harry whirled to find out where the voice was coming from.   
"Karkaroff's a Death Eater! I saw him myself!"  
  
  
****   
  
A/N: Next up, Dumbleodre and Harry have a little chat and we meet Snape. BTW, don't   
tell me I forgot Neville. I know. He'll come up later.  
  



	6. Dumbledore

Title: A Darker Destiny   
  
Author: Liz Skywalker   
  
Author stats: See profile   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.   
  
Summery: What if Voldemort took Harry instead of trying to kill him?   
  
A/N: I accept any and all comments. I have matches, I don't need the flames. Sorry it   
took me so long to update. *kills Darth Real Life* On the other hand, I am insanely   
happy that FF.N added "Voldemort" to its list of characters. Finally, I can have this story   
under the right subcategories. :)   
  
Comments:  
  
Tara - no, and never. :)  
  
gwendolyn-flight - not only did he need an heir, Harry is also a Parselmouth. The   
significance of that fact will become apparent as the chapters go on.  
  
Quoth the Raven and Bobcat Moran - I know absolutely _nothing_ about Japanese. If either   
of you could suggest new names for the Japanese school and for the Japanese exchange   
student that are possible in the Japanese alphabet, I'd be grateful.   
  
YouAgain - Thank you. Flattery will get you everywhere. :) (except maybe my watched users list) :Þ  
  
Ariel - next chapter. :)  
  
  
  
And, now, onto the continuing saga!   
  
****   
  
"What? Who said that?"  
  
  
"He's a Death Eater!" The voice insisted. "I saw him!"  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "Death Eaters wear hoods and masks. You can't see their   
faces."  
  
  
"I saw him! He came into my house, threatened my parents. A Death Eater on   
watch called out his name in warning because we had called Aurors." A boy jumped on   
his chair in anger and Harry finally saw who was challenging him. It looked like a first   
year. Second year at the most. But he seemed adamant.  
  
  
Harry's brow furrowed. Karkaroff was not usually sent on missions like that. "Are   
we talking about the same Karkaroff? As far as I know, he's not a Death Eater. Of course,   
the Death Eaters don't exactly hand out their membership lists."  
  
  
"I'm talking about Ivan Karkaroff."  
  
  
Harry smiled in relief. "My headmaster is Igor Karkaroff. Ivan is his cousin. He   
used to teach Curses but he had to quit after he tried to administer Veritaserum to another   
teacher. He's not quite all there in the head, if you know what I mean." The other teacher   
had been named Alexandra Kolinsky and had been a spy for Dumbledore. Ivan Karkaroff   
was one of Voldemort's agents. He had tried to force a confession. To avoid a scandal,   
Voldemort had ordered Igor Karkaroff to pressure his cousin to quit. Both Karkaroffs   
were Death Eaters. However, Igor was a bit of a coward. Harry was unable to see his old   
Headmaster on a raid. Ivan, on the other hand, was a cunning leader. Harry had learned   
much from him.  
  
  
"Oh," the boy blushed scarlet and sat down. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
  
"It's ok. Anyone can make that mistake. There are a lot of wizards with the same   
name. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"  
  
  
"Dirk Appleson."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dirk. Although I would appreciate if you ask me first before   
telling everyone that my Headmaster is a Death Eater."  
  
  
Dirk blushed again and bobbed his head up and down. "Sorry."  
  
  
"It's all right." Harry grinned at him. Dirk reminded him of the first years that   
came into Durmstrang expecting to be the top guy without even trying. The little jerks   
always had to be shot down. That pleasant duty had usually fallen to Harry. "Anyone else   
you want to know if they're a Death Eater?"  
  
  
"How about you, Mr. Potter?" An oily voice said from behind Harry.  
  
  
Harry figured from his classmates' faces that there was a teacher standing behind   
him. "I am not a Death Eater, sir."  
  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." The teacher reached quickly and grabbed Harry's left   
arm. Harry felt his robe sleeve being pushed back. The teacher hissed in surprise when he   
saw Harry's bare arm. The teacher pressed what felt like the end of a wand and Harry   
heard mumbling. He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. The teacher had   
performed a Revealing Charm, a very powerful one at that. Powerful enough to dig down   
to the bone to find a Dark Mark. One that Harry didn't sport. He could feel the tendrils of   
the spell making their way through his arm. The only thing that kept him silent was the   
knowledge that he didn't have the Dark Mark and that screaming would not help at all.   
Finally the pain faded. Harry licked his lip tentatively and tasted blood.   
  
  
"The Headmaster wants to see you, Mr. Potter." The teacher said, voice showing   
his disappointment that the newest Gryffindor was not a Death Eater.  
  
  
Harry stood and turned. To his complete lack of surprise, the teacher was Severus   
Snape. "I'm no Death Eater," Harry hissed at him, eyes showing his anger. Snape was a   
Death Eater. Why was he trying to reveal Harry as a Death Eater? What game was Snape   
playing?  
  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, boy. You have the aura of Voldemort about you."   
Snape's long nose flared as if he could actually smell Voldemort on Harry.  
  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater," Harry repeated, "and you're bluffing."  
  
  
"The Headmaster is waiting." Snape semi-pushed Harry in the direction of the   
office. Harry scowled and followed Snape out of the Great Hall and through the halls.  
  
  
Before Snape gave the password to a large gargoyle, he turned to Harry.   
"Remember. I'm watching you. Every move, every word, Potter," Snape spat the name   
out in contempt.  
  
  
Harry was tempted to tell Snape that the watching would be mutual, but   
swallowed the impulse. "I am not guilty of anything."  
  
  
"I wonder. If we found the brother of your wand and used it for force your wand   
to regurgitate spells, how many life terms in Azkaban would you be sentenced to?"  
  
  
"None," Harry hissed. The mention of his wand's brother put him ill at ease. His   
wand shared cores with Voldemort's wand. What sort of game was this? Was Snape   
under orders or was this on his own initiative? "I am not a Death Eater nor am I a   
practitioner of the Dark Arts."  
  
  
Snape snorted. "I doubt that. A Death Eater you may not be, but I don't doubt that  
you are a spy."  
  
  
"For whom?"  
  
  
Snape gave him a look. "Don't be an idiot. That's one thing your father never   
was." The way Snape said 'father' left Harry wondering if the teacher was talking about   
Voldemort or James Potter.  
  
  
"Then don't call me an idiot. I'd have to be one to walk into Hogwarts sporting   
the Dark Mark."   
  
  
"You may not be a Death Eater, but you are hiding something. Don't lie to me, I   
saw your expression when you found out you were a Gryffindor."  
  
  
Was that was this was all about? Did Snape know? Was he angry because he   
thought that by being a Gryffindor, Harry was betraying their shared Lord? Better to   
dissuade him now than later. "I was surprised. I didn't expect it. Durmstrang does not   
exactly teach us to be goody-goodies."  
  
  
"Durmstrang has produced more Dark wizards than any other school."  
  
  
"Nice statistic. Know anymore?" Harry glared at Snape, his green eyes boring   
into Snape's black ones. Snape finally yielded.  
  
  
"Watch yourself, Potter." Snape turned, cloak flying. Harry spun out of the way   
quickly. He wouldn't put it past Snape to put a hex on his cloak that would attack those   
who touched it like some Durmstrang teachers did. Snape muttered something to the   
gargoyle, which sprung open respectfully. Snape led Harry up a spiral staircase to the   
opened door of the Headmaster's office.  
  
  
"Thank you, Severus. That will be all." Snape glowered at Harry one last time   
before exiting. Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Please sit down, Mr. Potter."  
  
  
Harry glanced around the room before sitting down on a red cushioned chair   
opposite the desk.  
  
  
"I say, Mr. Potter, you gave us all a bit of a shock." Harry felt his anger growing.  
How many people knew his identity? It was a carefully guarded secret, none at   
Hogwarts, none at all, should know who he was. The only Hogwarts student who knew   
was Draco and Draco was safe at Durmstrang. How did Dumbledore know? Harry   
decided to play it slowly.  
  
  
"How so, sir?"  
  
  
"We had all thought that you were dead." Dead? Did something happen to the   
Palace? That was impossible and besides, there would have been a public announcement   
if the Aurors had succeeded in capturing Voldemort's Palace. So Dumbledore must be   
talking about something else. Seeing Harry's confused look, no doubt, Dumbledore went   
on, "The fire left no chances of survivors."  
  
  
Oh. The Potters. He could have just said that straight out. Dumbledore didn't have   
to scare Harry like that. He scowled and then changed his expression to one of   
puzzlement. "I received a Hogwarts letter when I was eleven."  
  
  
"Yes, until then we held some small hope that someone had sprinted you away   
before Voldemort attacked. But when our best owl came back, letter gone, but with no   
answer, we gave up hope and assumed that the owl was so tired from searching from you   
that it had inadvertently dropped the letter. Your godfather went on a drunken binge, as I   
recall."  
  
  
This time the expression was sincere. "I have a godfather?" While Voldemort had   
told Harry multiple times about how and why his parents had been killed, the Lord had   
never mentioned any living relations. Harry had always assumed that he had none. "Do I   
have any other relatives?"  
  
  
"Yes. Your mother had a sister, who's married, with a child around your age."   
  
  
His mother? "Muggles, sir?  
  
  
Dumbledore's expression changed slightly but Harry could not decipher it. "Yes,   
the Dursleys, your aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley are all Muggles." That   
explained why Voldemort had never mentioned them. Muggles were non-persons,   
beneath contempt, beneath notice. "Your godfather's name is Sirius Black. He works for   
Aurors and Associates in their Dark Arts division."  
  
  
Sirius Black. Harry tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Then   
it clicked. Wormtail had mentioned it in passing as Padfoot's real name. Wormtail liked   
to use his former-friends' nicknames when speaking of them. Lucius had commented   
privately to Harry that it was a sign of weakness. Wormtail had joined Voldemort from   
fear and was not to be trusted. But he was the only source of information on Harry's   
parents and their lives so Harry used to talk to him for hours. He had stopped when he   
grew older and lost interest in his real parents. Voldemort was the only father he needed.   
"And no other relatives?" No one but an Auror and Muggles? No wonder Voldemort   
hadn't mentioned them.  
  
  
"None others. So we were very surprised when your name was listed as the   
exchange student from Durmstrang."  
  
  
Harry took that as a question as to why he had gone to Durmstrang instead of his   
parents' alma mater. "I received two letters. I chose Durmstrang because it was closer."   
Voldemort's Palace was hidden deep in Romania and Durmstrang lay on the   
Romania/Bulgaria border, while Hogwarts was in England. Harry spoke English fluently   
and without an accent, but Voldemort had always been careful that Harry could speak   
both Romanian and Bulgarian as well. Bulgarian was spoken at Durmstrang among most   
of the students while Romanian was useful in classes pertaining to the Dark Arts as many   
of the ancient Dark Lords had been Romanian and had kept records only in that language.  
  
  
"Who raised you, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore had seemed to take   
that as an invitation to pry. "And how did you get out in time?"  
  
  
Harry took a deep breath and launched into his prepared explanation. "My parents   
wanted to have a day for themselves, so they gave me to a Muggle neighbor for the day.   
When she saw the house burning, she decided to raise me as her own. She lived a few   
blocks over, so the Ministry must not have looked there. The woman went to live with   
her sister some years later. An epidemic killed them both and I went to live with   
woman's nephew, a Bulgarian wizard named Tom Appleby. When I got the two letters,   
we decided on Durmstrang because it was closer. We never thought to reply to the   
Hogwarts one that I was alive."  
  
  
That seemed to amuse Dumbledore for some reason and he shuffled some papers   
around on his desk. "Let's talk about your schedule. I spoke to Karkaroff and he   
mentioned that you should not take Divination."  
  
  
"I don't have the gift for it. He probably thought that it would be a waste of time."  
  
  
"He suggested instead that you take Muggle Studies."  
  
  
That son of a Banshee. Study about Muggles? Karkaroff would pay for that, pay   
very dearly. "Sir?"  
  
  
"I know, that course is not reciprocated at Durmstrang. That's what this exchange   
program is all about: taking new and different classes, meeting new and different   
people."  
  
  
He was going to kill Karkaroff. "Yes, sir."  
  
  
"The class meets twice a week during the time when the rest of your class will be   
taking Divination. All but Hermione. She takes Arithmancy."  
  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
"This year is a hands-on year in that class, you'll mostly be doing experiments. A   
field trip might even be arranged."  
  
  
Slowly. He was going to kill him slowly. By the Dark Arts, Karkaroff was going   
to suffer. "That sounds great, sir."  
  
  
"Your second elective is Care of Magical Creatures. You will be slightly ahead in   
the class for the first semester as Karkaroff mentioned that Durmstrang's Care of Magical   
Creatures class covers magical pets in First Year." Dumbledore shuffled some papers   
around on his desk. "Other than that, your schedule is full. I understand that you've made   
up the courses that are not reciprocated here."  
  
  
"Yes, sir. I made them up over the summer."  
  
  
"Your schedule will be given to you tomorrow. Your exchange at Durmstrang is a   
Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. Karkaroff mentioned that the two of you were friends."  
  
  
"Yes, sir. Draco and I exchanged letters when we found out that we would be   
exchanging schools for the year. He told me about Hogwarts and I told him about   
Durmstrang."  
  
  
"That's all, really. But one thing, Harry," Dumbledore reached under his desk and   
handed Harry a package. "This belonged to your father. He left it in my care before he   
died. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it."  
  
  
Harry took the package. "What is it, sir?"  
  
  
"Your father's Invisibility Cloak."  
  
  
Dumbledore was giving him an invisibility cloak? How much misplaced trust did   
Dumbledore have in his system? "Thank you, sir. I have so little that belonged to my   
father." Did Dumbledore trust him because he was now a Gryffindor and not a dirty   
Durmstrang student?  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Your father was a good friend. It was a terrible   
tragedy that he was killed right before Voldemort ended his invasion into England. I trust   
that you won't misuse it."  
  
  
"No, sir."  
  
  
****   
  
End Notes: One of the reasons it took so long for me to update was that I'm trying to find   
another story like this that I read the spring before GoF came out. An element that I want   
to have in the next few chapters that has to do with Neville, I think I might be stealing it   
from that story. So, I'm trying to find the story. It's about what if Voldemort took Harry.   
The beginning of it, Voldemort kills the parents by saying "burn". A complete summery   
of what I remember can be found at   
**http://www.fictionalley.org/fictionalleypark/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=8411**.   
  
Anyone who can find me a link or remembers what the story was called, at least, has my   
undying gratitude.  
  
  
  
Also, if you want me to send to you when I have a new chapter up, please put your e-mail   
address at the end of every new chapter. If not, I'll assume that you only want me to send   
to you for the one time only.  
  
  
As always, feedback is very appreciated. :)  
  



End file.
